


I don't care what you think, as long as it's about me

by visbs88



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Enemies meet in a chat looking for lovers, Izaya is a troll, M/M, Online Chat, Work In Progress, trash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: Izaya Orihara decide di tentare un esperimento: iscriversi a un sito d'incontri e giurare a se stesso di non indagare sulle persone che incrocerà. Vuole limitarsi a improvvisare mano a mano che gli eventi si moltiplicano, lasciandosi trasportare da quella curiosa corrente che è Internet.Proprio nell'occasione in cui sapere chi c'è dall'altra parte dello schermo potrebbe essere di fondamentale importanza...





	I don't care what you think, as long as it's about me

**Author's Note:**

> Questo primo capitolo partecipa al COW-T #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt “Tecnologia” del team Ruby. Il titolo è preso dalla canzone “I don't care” di Fall Out Boys.  
> Lo ammetto, l'idea è talmente stupida e surreale che nel descriverla al mio ragazzo ho pianto dal ridere; buttare giù questo capitolo è stato difficilissimo non tanto dal punto di vista della scrittura, ma perché non riuscivo a smettere di ridacchiare tra me e me e di dirmi quanto sono caduta in basso. Sinceramente intendo improvvisare mano a mano, non sono nemmeno sicura che riuscirò a finirla – ma amo l'idea, spero di continuare a darle corpo e magari sistemarla per bene in futuro. Nel caso qualcuno la legga (e ne dubito XD), ogni tipo di feedback è apprezzato; spero intanto che questo primo capitolo piaccia. Buona lettura ^^

La sua chat di gruppo preferita era silenziosa da un po', ormai.

Izaya osservò a lungo lo schermo nero come la pece e si domandò se fosse il caso di mandare un _Saaaaaaalve~_ lezioso per smuovere le acque, ma alla fine rinunciò: non era ancora davvero il caso di riallacciare i rapporti con Ikebukuro, e sapeva che la sua insaziabile curiosità si sarebbe accesa come un falò in pieno agosto solo a immaginare cosa Ryugamine e gli altri stessero facendo in quel momento.

Si stiracchiò, accennando a un sorrisetto compiaciuto. La tecnologia era a dir poco... affascinante.

Ogni tanto, come quel giorno, si soffermava a riflettere sugli straordinari mezzi che il mondo aveva deciso di offrire alla sua mente e al suo amore per gli esseri umani. Senza la rete, senza la maniacale dipendenza dei giovani nei confronti del cellulare e del computer, senza la rapidità con cui i messaggi si diffondevano in città intere come serpenti invisibili, che ne sarebbe stato del suo lavoro e soprattutto dei suoi più profondi interessi?

La cosa più divertente era che chiunque, a prima vista, avrebbe pensato che si trattasse di assurde coincidenze: come in un unico spazio, tra i miliardi che ne esistevano nel web, si fossero riuniti i leader di due color gang (nonché migliori amici), una spada demoniaca, una motociclista senza testa e un informatore come lui sembrava un evento straordinario, stupefacente. Ma certo tale informatore non aveva lasciato davvero tutto al caso, eh?

Rimaneva però il fatto che se una simile piattaforma non fosse mai esistita, nemmeno lui avrebbe potuto compiere un miracolo simile. Era forse schiavo della tecnologia al pari dei ragazzini ossessionati che derideva? Aggrottò la fronte, incuriosito dal quesito che si era posto lui stesso. Alla fine, decise che non gli importava: anche se i suoi mezzi erano codici e numeri e circuiti inventati da qualcun altro, tutto ciò che poteva aiutarlo ad avvicinarsi ai suoi amati esseri umani era ben accetto, anzi, non si sarebbe biasimato se non fosse più stato in grado di farne a meno. Internet e il suo amore erano quasi la stessa cosa, ormai... quasi.

Peraltro, le persone non si rendevano conto di quanto facile fosse rintracciare le loro identità a partire da un semplice messaggio mandato online, da una foto, da un profilo in un sito per aspiranti suicidi. Anche se non gli avessero dato il loro numero di telefono di propria volontà – e lo facevano, eccome se lo facevano, pensò arricciando le labbra in un nuovo sogghigno –, lui avrebbe potuto scovarlo e appropriarsene in un battito di ciglia. Molto prima di incontrarli di persona, lui aveva un'idea piuttosto chiara del loro aspetto e anche del loro cuore. Davvero, la gente comune si lasciava lusingare da tutti quei servizi “gratuiti” con gioia e avidità, senza accorgersi di stare pagando un prezzo ben più alto di qualsiasi ammontare di yen o dollari: quella loro tanto agognata privacy, che altro non significava che la loro identità stessa più pura e più genuina, lì alla mercé di squali e serpenti. O di _mosche,_ come qualcuno di sua conoscenza avrebbe detto.

Doveva essere emozionante tuffarsi in quel mare del tutto ignari dei denti affilati che giacevano sul fondo, pronti a emergere e a mordere. Emozionante – proprio una sensazione che lui non provava da un po', immerso nella quiete del suo temporaneo, volontario esilio.

“ _Mhm._ ”

Un'idea cominciò a prendere forma nella sua mente. Era banale, se non... rischiosa, quasi. Di secondo in secondo, quel brivido di eccitazione che gli percorreva il corpo intero ogni volta che un nuovo esperimento si profilava all'orizzonte divenne sempre più intenso. E lui non era mai stato troppo restio a cedere alle tentazioni che il suo cervello sempre in cerca di stimoli gli proponeva. Le uniche volte in cui doveva tenerlo a bada erano quelle in cui i piani per uccidere una certa bestia si facevano troppo fantasiosi, arditi e soprattutto _perfetti_ – qualche anno di vita poteva ancora concederglielo, per come stavano le cose.

Le sue mani cominciarono ad alternarsi tra la tastiera e il mouse. Era tempo di immergersi nel mondo degli umani come uno di loro, per essere sempre più certo di comprenderli al meglio.

Completò l'iscrizione al patetico sito d'incontri in un batter d'occhio. Ne aveva scelto uno dei più semplici, che non obbligava né a esporre il proprio nome né a pubblicare una propria foto: era richiesto di specificare solo sesso, età e interessi, e lui aveva scosso la testa più volte pensando a quanto fosse facile mentire. Quanti pervertiti e maniaci sessuali, nonché individui realmente pericolosi, si celavano lì dentro? Quanto funzionava quel bottoncino che dichiarava “ _Contatta l'amministrazione in caso di disturbi da parte di altri utenti_ ”? Non che a lui servisse; sarebbe stato in grado di destreggiarsi benissimo nei bassifondi, come sempre faceva.

Rilesse per un'ultima volta ciò che lui aveva scritto di sé.

 

_Naraku. Maschio, 24 anni._

_Vivo a Shibuya, Tokyo. Pratico il parkour, ma amo anche la lettura e il relax casalingo. Sono esperto di computer e sto cercando un impiego nel mondo dei media. Non sono comunque restio quando si tratta di avventure fuori dal comune. Mi sono iscritto a questo sito sperando di scoprire, finalmente, cosa sia l'amore._

 

Ridacchiò tra sé e sé, e il suono riecheggiò tra le pareti di quel suo appartamento piuttosto vuoto. Quale accozzaglia di frasi vuote e stereotipate, eh? Gli faceva accapponare la pelle, e lo divertiva immensamente. E comunque, era stato onesto quasi su tutto, a modo proprio.

Quella sincerità così peculiare da parte sua faceva parte del piano, o meglio dell'esperimento: se voleva davvero testare il funzionamento più autentico della vita online con cui gli umani si trastullavano in tutto il mondo attorno a lui, doveva cercare di renderla un'esperienza almeno in parte genuina. Esporsi per quello che si era, sperare che qualcuno fosse attratto da una descrizione così scarna e così piatta di sé, averne l'autostima stuzzicata o distrutta a seconda del numero di contatti che si sarebbero riusciti a stabilire nel sito... si morse il labbro: era addirittura un po' inquietante.

Neanche a dirlo, nel momento in cui iniziò a girovagare per il sito alla ricerca di qualcuno che lo ispirasse al punto da spingerlo ad approcciarlo per primo, le dita cominciarono a formicolargli dalla tentazione di scoprire tutto su di loro, di frugare nei loro indirizzi IP, di scoprire la verità dietro quei loro patetici alter-ego. Ma no, se lo impedì: doveva rimanere cieco, staccarsi dai propri consueti metodi. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a trattenersi dal giocare con coloro abbastanza stupidi da avvicinarlo, ma avrebbe improvvisato passo passo, come in una partita a scacchi priva di pezzi e di regole. Avrebbe lasciato il controllo alla rete... almeno all'inizio.

Alla fine, preferì alzarsi e uscire per passeggiare su qualche ringhiera e osservare umani in carne e ossa attorno a sé. Si sarebbe dedicato alle informi entità dietro gli schermi quella sera, combattendo l'insonnia.

 

 

Dopo una scarna cena a base di cibo in scatola, si fece un tè e si sedette di fronte al computer: avrebbe mentito se avesse detto di non essere stato su di giri alla prospettiva di quel momento per tutto il giorno. Non che mentire fosse un problema per lui.

Di certo, non aver ricevuto neanche un messaggio sarebbe stata una delusione piuttosto bruciante, un po' come per le ragazzine che tempestavano di post e tweets i loro idoli delle bande pop sperando invano in una risposta, poteva supporre. Per fortuna, ne trovò ben tre – non male, per non essere stato affatto attivo nel sito e non aver iniziato a farsi notare. Era anche abbastanza sicuro che nessuno avrebbe potuto riconoscerlo: aveva lasciato da parte “Kanra” e “Nakura” e alterato un po' le sillabe giusto nel caso qualcuno si ricordasse dei suoi due pseudonimi preferiti.

Due erano ragazze, “Irene” e “Misaki-chan”. La prima forse poteva essere considerata una donna, in realtà, dal momento che aveva 35 anni e già un impiego fisso in un'azienda edile; l'altra, invece, dichiarava 18 anni, ma dal modo in cui scriveva lui gliene avrebbe attribuiti anche qualcuno in meno. Una era stata un po' troppo rigida nello scrivergli, l'altra troppo frizzante; per il momento le lasciò da parte, dedicandosi al terzo messaggio – quello di qualcuno che si dichiarava un uomo.

“Tomaru” era il nickname; 24 anni, come lui, impiegato. Diceva di avere simpatia per gli animali e di preferire le persone garbate e tranquille, il meno chiassose possibile. Ammetteva di essere un tipo solitario, ma socievole una volta che si sentiva a proprio agio.

Non era nulla di particolare, si disse Izaya. Ma si trattava di un uomo, e questo lo rendeva già un'opzione più stuzzicante delle altre due – non aveva chissà quali preferenze, lui, ma confrontarsi con un giovane omosessuale in modo aperto magari sarebbe stato divertente. Anche se il primo messaggio era molto cauto, se non un poco lapidario.

_Ohi. Piacere di conoscerti. Non hai scritto nel tuo profilo chi preferisci tra uomini e donne, quindi... se non ti interessa parlare con un ragazzo, dillo e basta._

Izaya sbatté le palpebre, educatamente perplesso. Le ipotesi erano due: o il tizio era davvero disperato e scriveva a raffica a chiunque gli capitasse sotto tiro, oppure in qualche modo era rimasto davvero, _davvero_ intrigato dalla scarna descrizione di sé che Izaya aveva ideato in una decina di minuti. Entrambe le cose erano... stuzzicanti.

Decise di dedicarsi a lui. Magari avrebbe degnato di una risposta le due donne più tardi.

_Ehilà~ . Piacere mio! Non ho messo preferenze perché non ne ho. ;) se ti va, mi piacerebbe fare due chiacchiere con te~ ._

Prese un sorso di tè, guardando con un sogghigno il messaggio che aveva appena inviato. Chissà se il ragazzo avrebbe risposto subito, o se l'avrebbe tenuto sulle spine fino al giorno seguente. Il messaggio gli era arrivato a metà pomeriggio, in fondo.

Per ingannare il tempo, si appuntò un paio di telefonate che avrebbe dovuto fare entro una settimana, con tutta la dovuta cautela – il traffico di armi non era mai un affare da prendere alla leggera, e in qualche modo lui doveva mantenersi, no? Ripercorse la propria agenda e andò ad accendere il televisore, anche se dubitava che avrebbe sentito qualcosa di davvero interessante al notiziario.

Erano passati una decina di minuti, e stava cominciando a ponderare di scrivere a “Misaki-chan” per puro sfizio, ben sapendo che una mente così giovane sarebbe stata manipolabile a occhi chiusi da uno come lui, quando sulla chat di “Tomaru” apparve una notifica.

_Bene, mi fa piacere. Scusa se sono stato brusco._

Un po' sterile, come risposta. Non era una sorpresa che “Tomaru” non riuscisse a trovare l'anima gemella nella vita di tutti i giorni, se quello era il suo livello di abilità comunicative. Comunque, Izaya decise di dargli qualche possibilità in più.

_Ma figurati, era un dubbio legittimo, in fondo~. Dunque... mi sono iscritto solo oggi al sito, non so molto bene come le cose dovrebbero funzionare adesso. Idee?_

Stavolta, non si fece attendere.

_Nemmeno io sono iscritto da molto, ma direi che dovremmo cominciare da ciò che ci piace. Parkour, eh? È uno strano hobby._

“ _Ah, Tomaru-kun, non si esordisce a flirtare dicendo che gli hobby altrui sono strani, sai?_ ”

Almeno, però, c'era una buona intenzione di fondo.

_Eh già~. Per chi vive in città dovrebbe essere uno sport più popolare, secondo me._

_Credo che non lo sia perché è molto pericoloso, no?_

_Solo se non sei bravo a farlo~._

_Sei un campione o qualcosa del genere?_

_Ma no! So solo che non sono ancora morto, quindi almeno un po' me la devo cavare, neh?_

_Parli in modo infantile per avere ventiquattro anni._

Izaya abbozzò un sorrisetto. Beh, almeno un briciolo di cervello quel tizio doveva averlo – non che la sua osservazione fosse così arguta, ma era un inizio.

_Sono solo amichevole~. Ho davvero ventiquattro anni. Sei tu che parli come un nonnetto._

_Non sono un nonnetto!_

“ _Tasto dolente?_ ”

Izaya rimase un momento a guardare quel messaggio, sornione. O qualcuno era irascibile, e questo avrebbe portato all'immancabile “ _Non può funzionare tra noi_ ”, oppure il tono era più giocoso di quanto sembrasse. Tutto poteva essere, utilizzando il computer, specie per qualcuno di poco abituato a relazionarsi in tal modo. Alla fine, scelse la strada della cortesia... solo per il momento.

_Scherzavo, scherzavo~. Se tu ti fidi della mia età, devo fidarmi anch'io della tua, no?_

_È un buon compromesso._

_Devi allenarti a non lasciare arenare la conversazione, Tomaru-kun. Qualcun altro non ti avrebbe più risposto._

_Allora perché tu l'hai fatto?_

“ _Oh, buona questa._ ”

Izaya ridacchiò. Forse le cose cominciavano a scaldarsi, e non era nemmeno colpa sua.

_Mi sto abbastanza divertendo con te. Sei un po' strano, Tomaru-kun~._

_Anche tu mi sembri strano. Non mi hai chiesto quasi nulla di me._

_Potrei chiederti tante cose~. Stavo solo aspettando il momento adatto._

_Tipo?_

_Tipoooo... anche tu hai dimenticato di specificare una cosa, nel tuo profilo. Dove abiti? Magari sto perdendo tempo con qualcuno dall'altra parte del Giappone, e mi dispiacerebbe~._

_Non ti avrei scritto se non fossi a una distanza ragionevole da te._

_Ooh~. E dove vivi?_

_Preferirei non dirtelo ancora._

Izaya aggrottò appena la fronte. Quella era una piega che non si era aspettato: possibile che Tomaru fosse davvero prudente abbastanza da tentare di schermarsi da criminali molesti? D'altra parte, limitarsi a dire “In un altro quartiere di Tokyo” non sarebbe stato poi così compromettente: nemmeno un cervello brillante come quello di Izaya avrebbe dedotto molto da qualcosa di così scarno. Certo, rintracciare non solo la zona ma anche l'indirizzo esatto di questo sconosciuto sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi, con un pizzico d'impegno, ma... si ripeté le proprie regole: la rete doveva fare il suo corso, stavolta. Niente interventi da parte sua. Doveva rimanere in balia del mondo tecnologico come tutti gli umani erano.

Comunque, magari c'era qualcosa di più interessante rispetto alla diffidenza a motivare la scelta di Tomaru – abitava in una zona malfamata? Ikebukuro, magari? Oh, quello sì che sarebbe stato divertente. Si sgranchì le dita e riprese a digitare.

_Aaah, vuoi giocare al misterioso, eh? Lo ammetto, è affascinante~._

_Ho le mie buone ragioni._

_Sempre più intrigante... ti avevo sottovalutato!_

_Beh... grazie, immagino. Anche se mi sa che mi stai insultando._

_Come come? Non oserei mai~. Però dimmi, Tomaru-kun... in che tipo di azienda sei impiegato? Sono più curioso di quello che sembro, sai~._

_È... particolare._

Izaya rise sotto i baffi. Che lasciasse che fosse lui a giudicare cos'era “particolare” e cosa no – dopo l'industria farmaceutica Yagiri e tutto ciò che ci covava sotto, dubitava di potersi stupire. Piuttosto, era indotto a pensare che il suo interlocutore fosse qualcosa come uno spazzino, o l'addetto a pulire i bagni pubblici.

_Prima mi chiedi di farti domande, e poi non rispondi a nulla! Sei un po' ingiusto~._

_Mi hai fatto delle domande sbagliate._

_E quali sarebbero le domande giuste, di grazia?_

_Solo... non quelle due._

_Non sembri avere le idee molto chiare~._

_Puoi smetterla di usare quella stupida ondina? È irritante da morire._

_Ooooh? È solo un segnetto amichevole~._

_Lo usi in continuazione. È snervante._

_È snervante che io sia amichevole?_

_Forse sì. Stai cominciando a darmi sui nervi._

Izaya sollevò le sopracciglia. Beh, la situazione era degenerata in fretta, a quanto pareva. Era una tale frana a sembrare una persona normale, o si trattava della persona dall'altra parte dello schermo, rude, maleducata e criptica? Peccato: la situazione aveva avuto qualche guizzo interessante. Era ancora salvabile, o no?

_Forse sei tu che dovresti essere un po' più aperto, sai~. Inutile stare su un sito di incontri se non sei in grado di parlare._

_Sai una cosa? Vai al diavolo._

_Che maleducazione!_

_Non mi interessa. Ho chiuso con te._

_Beh, buonanotte a te, simpaticone~._

Digitò quell'ultima tilde con immensa soddisfazione. Simili barbari non valevano il suo tempo – anzi, il caro Tomaru-kun doveva essere grato di non conoscerlo di persona, o un certo barista da strapazzo avrebbe potuto testimoniare sulle conseguenze. Non che esistesse qualcuno di davvero paragonabile a Shizu-chan, ma...

Fece una smorfia. Ecco, _quello_ lo irritava: ripensare a Heiwajima era l'ultima cosa che desiderava. Il loro ultimo incontro a Ikebukuro era stato divertente oltre ogni aspettativa, questo doveva ammetterlo, specie perché era accaduto sotto gli occhi delle telecamere e del fratellino di Shizuo, nondimeno; ma la bestia rimaneva l'ultima persona al mondo su cui volesse riflettere. Non ne valeva la pena.

Chiuse il sito e spense il computer, stiracchiando le braccia. Avrebbe guardato un po' di televisione e avrebbe vagabondato per i soliti siti della malavita in cerca di qualcosa che necessitasse del suo intervento. Quel suo tentativo di usare Internet come tutti gli umani lo stava già un poco annoiando: pareva non fosse proprio nelle sue corde, andare alla cieca.

Beh, se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione.

 

 

«Ah, maledizione. Non stavi andando male!» si lagnò Shinra, abbandonandosi sul divano come un peso morto. Perfino Celty stava scuotendo la tes... le spalle, sconsolata.

In quanto a Shizuo, una strana miscela di sentimenti contrastanti gli ribolliva nello stomaco: in parte odiava se stesso, per essere riuscito a mandare tutto a monte come al solito. In parte odiava quello stupido “Naraku” o qualunque fosse il suo verso nome, perché era riuscito a infastidirlo in un modo improvviso e istantaneo che quasi gli aveva ricordato una certa _mosca_ ; ma doveva ammettere di essersi davvero scaldato troppo e troppo in fretta, per un motivo da nulla.

«Ve l'avevo detto, non funzionerà,» ringhiò, chiudendo il computer di scatto e appoggiandolo sul tavolo cercando di evitare movimenti troppo bruschi che sarebbero costati a Shinra qualche mobile. «Non so gestire queste stupidaggini tecnologiche.»

«Ma stava già procedendo molto meglio del solito, no? Ti stava rispondendo alla velocità della luce,» sospirò Shinra. «Gli piacevi.»

«Come potevo piacergli se non sapeva assolutamente nulla di me?» sbottò Shizuo, alzandosi in piedi per sfogare parte della frustrazione. «Questo metodo è assurdo.»

« _Calmati, Shizuo-kun,_ » scrisse Celty sul suo palmare, riprendendo a digitare subito dopo. « _Anche secondo me qualcosa di te lo interessava. Sono cose che non si possono spiegare._ »

«Come il mio amore infinito per te, mia adorata Celty...»

Lo ignorarono entrambi.

«Se anche fosse, ormai ho rovinato tutto,» disse invece Shizuo, stizzito. «Che senso ha pensarci ancora?»

Celty mosse le dita sui tasti alla velocità della luce.

« _Secondo me, dovresti provare a scrivergli delle scuse domani. Sono certa che riuscirete a riprendere a parlare. Stasera non ti risponderebbe mai, e sembreresti un pazzo lunatico, ma non tutto è perduto._ »

Forse Shizuo _era_ un pazzo lunatico, si disse da solo, a volersi immischiare in simili faccende. Non capiva ancora bene come quei due fossero riusciti a convincerlo a iscriversi a quello stupido sito: quei mezzi moderni riuscivano a bloccare le sue abilità comunicative del tutto, come se in tal campo lui non avesse già abbastanza problemi. Certo, meglio mandare al diavolo qualcuno per messaggio piuttosto che prenderlo a cazzotti o lanciargli contro un palo della luce, ed era anche piuttosto liberatorio poter approcciare dei ragazzi senza sentirsi troppo in imbarazzo e obbligato a concentrarsi sulle ragazze... ma, comunque, non funzionava. In effetti, quel Naraku non aveva avuto tutti i torti a dirgli che non sapeva portare avanti una conversazione... ma si era sforzato lui in prima persona di continuarla, e quello doveva essere un buon segno in qualche modo, no?

Sospirò. Si sarebbe volentieri arreso all'idea che l'amore “comune”, quello che tutti gli altri conoscevano, non facesse per lui. Ma sapeva che Celty avrebbe insistito a lungo prima di cedere a propria volta, quindi le fece uno stanco cenno d'assenso.

«Ci proverò quando avrò finito di lavorare,» si arrischiò a promettere. «Ma non garantisco per il risultato.»

«Ci dirai come va, però, vero?»

«Dannazione, Shinra, sembri una scolaretta affamata di gossip,» gli borbottò, un po' seccato.

«L'amore non è qualcosa di triviale, sai! È una faccenda molto seria, e visto che tu sei nostro amico vogliamo saperne tutto. È solo normale, vero, Celty?»

La dullahan porse il palmare verso Shizuo.

« _L'importante è che tu sia felice. Se tutto questo dovesse diventare troppo stressante, la smetteremo._ »

«Ma Celty!» protestò Shinra, iniziando a blaterare uno dei suoi sproloqui melensi e deliranti; ma Shizuo non si dimenticò di concedere alla sua migliore amica un sorriso. Lei sì che aveva un modo tutto suo per metterlo a suo agio.

Poco dopo se ne tornò a casa. Prima di dormire, non resistette alla tentazione di entrare nel sito con il cellulare e controllare i messaggi: Naraku non gli aveva scritto nient'altro. Non che non se lo fosse aspettato.

Si mise a letto con un certo nodo nello stomaco, e quando se ne rese conto fu tentato di strapparsi i capelli.

Quanto potevano rincitrullire, quei maledetti cosi moderni?

 


End file.
